Terror Nocturno
by Yule Hain
Summary: "Fue el grito de Ciel lo que lo despertó." Sebastian calma a Ciel después de una pesadilla. Ligeramente oscuro.Traducción.


Esto es una **traducción**, el original se encuentra publicado en esta misma página.   


**Título original: **Night Terror (ff s/7134904/1/Night-Terror)

**Autor:** Black-Neko-Chan

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** Los personajes no me pertenecen ni a mi ni a la autora de esta historia. Hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Esta traducción no ha sido beteada.

* * *

**Terror nocturno**

Fue el grito de Ciel lo que lo despertó

Sebastian era un demonio; y como tal, realmente no se enfrascaba en la actividad que los humanos llamaban "dormir". Lo que estaba haciendo era… regenerarse.

Mientras su actual amo calificaba como, si es que no el más, interesante de los que recordaba haber servido, el hecho en sí no hacía sus días más fáciles. Si bien realmente disfrutó del tiempo que pasó en Londres, yendo tras el rastro de la escoria por el bien de la Reina, no todos los días podían ser así de emocionantes. La mayoría los pasaba en la mansión, atendiendo los antojos de Ciel, y los destrozos provocados por sus sirvientes incompetentes. Claro que, Sebastian no era un demonio inferior. Le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como un noble entre los demonios. La mayoría, con fortuna, apenas poseían un sentido adecuado del comportamiento. Él tenía su estética. Así que no se quejaría sobre sus tareas asignadas, y las responsabilidades que llevaba, porque no era propio de un mayordomo el hacerlo. Y Sebastian era un mayordomo perfecto. Lo que él hacía era lo siguiente: de vez en cuando, durante las noches en que no hubiesen enormes desastres que atender, o ningún invitado del cual preocuparse, se retiraba a su habitación, se recostaba en la cama que Ciel le había dado, y se deslizaba en un estado similar al comatoso.

Aún se encontraba atento al mundo que lo rodeaba, porque un mayordomo perfecto siempre debe estar atento al llamado del amo, pero no se movía ni hablaba, ni siquiera se preocupaba de mantener la ilusión de respirar. Se acostaba allí, como si estuviese muerto, y se permitía a sí mismo reponerse.

Se encontraba haciendo eso cuando los gritos de Ciel lo devolvieron a la conciencia.

El vínculo entre un humano y un demonio es una cosa curiosa. No le permitía a Sebastian escuchar los pensamientos de Ciel, sentir sus emociones, o mirar en sus sueños. Lo que hacía era conectar sus almas. Los dos aún eran entidades distintas, sin acceso a las cavilaciones más profundas del otro, pero aún así estaban conectados. Ese vínculo hacía más fácil a Sebastian el encontrar a Ciel, en caso de que intentara escapar del contrato, y saber cuándo se encontraba en peligro. En el momento en que comenzó a gritar, Sebastian lo escuchó fuerte y claro en su mente, aunque sabía que en realidad el grito de Ciel no era tan fuerte como para despertar a los otros sirvientes.

Le dio al niño dos minutos antes de entrar a su habitación. Era una rutina. Una vez que Sebastian llegaba al cuarto de Ciel y determinaba que no se encontraba en peligro, sacaba su reloj y esperaba. Desde el momento en que alcanzaba la puerta, dos minutos era todo lo que tenía Ciel para reponerse. Sentía que le debía eso al chico.

Lo que Ciel eligiese hacer en esos dos minutos, Sebastian lo desconocía. Sabía que su amo no lloraba. Ciel no había dejado caer una sola lágrima desde el día en que el contrato había sido formado. Sebastian dudaba de que alguna vez lo volviera a hacer. Aquello que hiciese Ciel, una vez terminados los dos minutos y Sebastian ya dentro de la habitación, era escondido, y su amo tenía puesta nuevamente su máscara de frío, estoico e insensible Conde, aunque Sebastian aún pudiese escuchar los gritos de su alma a través del vínculo.

Cuando, en esa particular noche, Sebastian entró a la habitación de su amo, Ciel se encontraba sentado en su cama con las rodillas contra el pecho, abrazándose a sí mismo. Dos ojos dispares lo observaron hacia arriba, como única señal de reconocer su presencia en el cuarto. Sebastian avanzó hasta la cama y dejó el candelabro junto a ella. Ahora era tiempo de la próxima parte del ritual. Resueltamente subió a la cama, apoyándose contra las almohadas. Cuando estuvo en posición, Ciel se desenrolló de sí mismo, y subió hasta su pecho. Dos brazos delgados se entrelazaron en el cuello de Sebastian, y dos piernas delgadas se deslizaron alrededor de su torso. El rostro de Ciel reposaba en su cuello, enviando calientes bocanadas de aire a un ritmo desigual. Los brazos de Sebastian sostuvieron a su amo cerca de su cuerpo. Y de esa manera permanecieron.

Ciel no se movió, no lloró ni gimoteó, ni por un segundo dejó caer su máscara mostrando su debilidad a Sebastian, aunque él podía verla tan clara como el día. Se sostuvo allí en silencio, inmóvil. No dijo nada al respecto, no actuó como si algo extraño estuviese ocurriendo, aunque la sola posición de ambos hacía obvio que algo ocurría. Como mayordomo, era bastante inapropiado tocar a su amo de esa manera. Y como amo, era bastante impropio permitirse ser confortado por la ayuda. Ambos sabían esto, pero en noches como esta, se permitían temporalmente dejar de lado sus posiciones y títulos. Sebastian no veía como una debilidad el que Ciel quisiera ser sujetado así, era tan solo una reacción que cualquier niño aterrado tendría. Y Ciel sabía que necesitaba de esto, ni siquiera intentaba disimular lo contrario.

Sebastián no sabía qué pesadilla había despertado a Ciel de su sueño ligero. Podía suponerlo, pero nunca sabría si era acertado. En las mañanas, Ciel como siempre actuaría como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero en la noche, se aferraba a su cuerpo, como si su presencia palpable fuese su única salvación de la demencia. Sebastián permitía que ocurriera, era un mayordomo excepcional, y si su amo lo deseaba, entonces sucedería.

Sujetaba firmemente el cuerpo acurrucado de Ciel, dándole cualquier consuelo que una criatura como él pudiese entregar. Ciel se aferraba con toda la fuerza que poseía. Se sostuvieron así, entrelazados en los brazos del otro, hasta que el sol comenzó a brillar entre las pesadas cortinas, y Sebastian terminó el ritual diciendo que era hora para Ciel de comenzar una nueva jornada, como siempre hacía. Una vez eran dichas las palabras, títulos y posiciones, responsabilidades y tareas, y todas esas formalidades llegaban en avalancha, tan rápido, que daban un aire irreal a la noche, una cualidad technicolor sugiriendo que todo había sido un engaño, alguna elaborada presentación dada por actores talentosos. Fácil de ver como si nada hubiese pasado.

Lentamente, Ciel se deshizo del cuerpo de Sebastian mientras se sentaba al costado de la cama. Sebastian se paró, alisando las arrugas que durante la noche habían quedado (borrando efectivamente toda prueba de que hayan sido nada más que amo y mayordomo, depredador y presa), porque un mayordomo perfecto siempre debe lucir presentable para su amo. Procedió a vestir a Ciel normalmente, diciéndole las actividades del día, luego dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

El día transcurriría con normalidad. Los sirvientes causarían desastres que Sebastian tendría que limpiar, y Ciel firmaría documentos y se centraría en sus estudios. La única diferencia era que ese día firmaba los papeles un poco más lento, entre las clases dormitaba, y se retiraba a dormir mucho más temprano que lo usual. Las noches que pasaba aprehendido de su mayordomo y forzándose a mantenerse despierto, eran física y mentalmente extenuantes para el niño, y cuando finalmente se quedaba dormido, lo hacía profundamente y sin sueños. Ese era el día para Ciel. Para Sebastian, era distinto. No realizaba sus tareas sino a la perfección, y no se tomaba tiempo para descansar. En esos días, se sentía con más energía de lo normal.

Sebastian era un demonio inteligente; sabía que existía más de una manera de alimentarse.

Todo demonio se agotaba mientras servía a su amo, especialmente si no se ha alimentado en largo tiempo. Sebastian era un mayordomo excepcional, pero no escapaba a esto. Cada día que pasaba sirviendo a Ciel lo consumía más y más, hasta que alcanzaba un punto en que sabía que algo debía hacerse. Entonces le enviaba un sueño a Ciel.

No lo hacía con frecuencia. Sólo en las noches en que no habían cartas de la Reina, o invitados de negocios que atender. En esas noches, se retiraba a su habitación, se acostaba sobre su cama, y enviaba un sueño a Ciel a través del contrato. Todo lo que necesitaba era un pensamiento, o un leve aroma de algo familiar. Justo cuando el sueño comenzaba, Sebastián "dormía" y se reponía. Y cuando los gritos estallaban, Sebastián se encontraba en forma una vez más, con la leve sensación de algo casi amargo en la boca.

Después de eso, le daba a Ciel dos minutos para componerse a sí mismo. Una vez pasado el tiempo, entraba a su habitación y abrazaba al chico contra su cuerpo. Sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo, pero sentía como si se lo debiera.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, intenté que la traducción quedara lo mejor posible :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
